Bella and Alice: Bella's sexy surprize for Edward
by CrazySkater4
Summary: What happens when Alice takes bella to buy something sexy to surprize Edward? What will Edward think or say? Is Bella embarassed? read to find out ;


**A/N: Well, hey there! All who are reading I hope u enjoy this story. Some are funny, and some are serious. And I do not own twilight.**

**BPOV**

I had been at Edwards' house for the past, I don't know, 3 days? He was on a hunting trip, and had been crazy enough to leave me in the hands of Alice – whom I love but regret that she has a specific taste for designer clothes-.

It wasn't long after she decided to take me on a shopping spree. She told me it was for Edwards' sake, and that he would very much enjoy seeing me give him a "pleasant welcoming"….

"Alice, Edward likes me the way I am, and you just have to accept the fact that I like myself too." I watched as Alice ran at inhuman speed across the room trying to find me a nice pair of jeans to wear for our trip to the mall.

"Awe, Bella don't take this the wrong way!" she came to a complete stop right in front of me. "I like you the way you are too- and I wouldn't change a thing…" Alice pouted as she searched me from head to toe. "Besides your taste in clothing." I gave her an evil stare. "Fine, but just this once." Her face lit up with a smile that came across her face from ear to ear. "Oh, Bella!" she sprang up and gave me a big hug. "Now, let's go because I can already tell this is going to take a lot of life out of a vampire." She nagged as she pulled me into her yellow sports car.

Ten minutes later we arrived at Nordstrom, and Alice pulled me into the women's wear.

"Alice!" I gasped at the beauty of this black shirt with such a pretty design on top. It wasn't my style, and I could only picture Rosalie or Alice wearing something this-this…sexy. In fact it was so out of my league that even Alice gasped of the shock of me -Bella Swan- even laying an eye on that top. "Bella, Bella, Bella!!!!!!" Alice screamed in my ear. She put her hands on my shoulders. "We absolutely have to buy that for you!!!!" My eyes widened at the rage that I felt boiling inside me. She wasn't going to make me, because I wouldn't let her. "No- Alice- DON'T!" But I was too late. She had already pulled out her credit card and was at the cash register in seconds. "Thanks a lot." Alice said to the lady behind the counter. I ran over to her. "Oh great! Go ahead- ignore Bella just buy whatever you want- you know what? I've got a better idea- let's just treat her like a Barbie doll and play dress-up with her!" Alice rolled her eyes. "Here. Stop nagging at me and carry your bag why don't you?" She threw the bag in my face and walked away. "Come on Bella- you're slower than a Christmas turkey!" I took a deep breath and tracked behind her. The second I looked up Alice was staring at a white skirt. "I'm buying you this skirt and I don't care if you like it or not." I rolled my eyes. "That's nothing new, tell me something I don't know." And soon enough, Alice was at the cash register buying me the white skirt.

When we got home Alice made me go try on my new outfit. It was really pretty on me- but at the same time I was embarrassed. I heard a click at the front door. Edward was home. By the time he got up the stairs I wouldn't have time to change back into my clothes. Alice knocked at the door. "He's here.." she beamed. I could hear a smile in her voice. "Alice help get me out of this thing, please!" she laughed at my urgent plea. "No way, this is just payback for giving me a hard time at the mall!" I heard footsteps creak up the stairs. "Bella? Alice?" It would be seconds before he would catch my sent and find out where I was. "Edward! We're upstairs, and bella has a surprize for you!" Alice opened the door and threw me out of the bathroom. "Alice no!!!!" I ran back for the bathroom, but Alice already had the door blocked. Edward came into the room. I blushed, and he frowned…

**So any suggestions on what Edward says when he comes in? (:**

**And plz review—so that I know you didn't hate it or if I should continue?**

**Thanks, love. =)**


End file.
